Robotboy X (episode)/Transcript
(fade in: we see a Superactivated Robotboy fighting a Superactivated Protoboy in space, Tommy and Professor Moshimo are in a space shuttle nearby, title card reads Robotboy X). * (Protoboy throws a asteroid at Robotboy, he dodges and fires his cannon at him, which knocks Protoboy into a big asteroid, he fires his eye-beams at Robotboy which hit him and cause him to be thrown into the way of the ship). * Tommy: Uh-Oh! * (Robotboy knocks into the ship). * Moshimo: Arrgh! * Tommy: Woah! * (The ship gets damaged and heads towards the earth, Robotboy goes to help, but Protoboy grabs him). * Protoboy: Not so fast brother! * (Robotboy tries to punch him but he dodges and kicks him into the way of the ship, Robotboy attempts to stop the ship by slowing it down, he manages to slow it down, but not stop it). * (Protoboy flies behind Robotboy and tries to attack him to get him off the ship, but Robotboy flings his saw at him, he dodges). * Moshimo: Quick to the escape pod! * (Moshimo and Tommy get to the escape pod). * (Protoboy notices and goes to attack them, Protoboy then throws the pod at a blackhole, Robotboy races over to the rescue). * (He punches Protoboy out the way and tries to slow down the pod, he does and the pod is safe). * Protoboy charges at the pod with his fist very fastly, but Robotboy moves it out of the way just in time and he is sent towards the black hole). * (Protoboy uses a grappling hook to grab Robotboy). * Protoboy: Protoboy not going anywhere without brother! Taking brother with me! * (Robotboy tries to get Protoboy off him, but he fires his eye beams at Robotboy). * Tommy: Oh no! We gotta do something! * Moshimo: Hang on Robotboy! * (They go to the back of the pod and Moshimo attempts to use the laser cannon there). * (He attempts to shoot Protoboy's cable but misses). * (Protoboy fires a laser at the pod, Robotboy goes in their way to save his friends and gets hit, he fires his cannon at Protoboy and knocks him into the black hole while still attached to him). * Protoboy: (Deranged and crazy) HAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHA. * Tommy: ROBOTBOY!!!!!! * (Robotboy gets sucked into the portal) * (Tommy starts crying very hard, Moshimo is crying too, though not to the extent as Tommy, because he knows what Robotboy is made out of, so he may have survived getting sucked in, though he has a bit of doubt over it, he goes to comfort Tommy). * (Due to being distraught over Robotboy's supposed death, they forgot about the pod about to crash land, Moshimo notices). * Moshimo: HANG ON! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!!! * (The pod smashes into the earth with a big explosion and comes to stop). * (The pod is damaged, though Tommy and Moshimo are mostly unharmed physically). * Moshimo: Are you all right, Tommy? * Tommy: I'm ok... * Moshimo: If it makes you feel, better, Robotboy isn’t gone for sure until we know if he is still active... Come, we will track his location. * Tommy: I hope he's alright. * (At Moshimo's flying house, they check on Robotboy's location on a computer, they find it all glitchy, though it say he is intact, ACTIVE) * Tommy: He's..... alive, he's alive, he is alive! ROBOTBOY IS ALIVE!!!!!! (He starts crying tears of joy because he is so happy he is alive, Moshimo is very happy too, though he is concerned about Robotboy's whereabouts) * Moshimo: Now all we need to do is some how find a way into the black hole... We might need to make a machine to protect us, or send another robot into the black hole, but it would be risky. So I suggest we should make a machine to get in. This might be a challenge, so we need all the help we can get! * (scene cuts to Megan and Claudio at the park, planning to record an exercise video. It is revealed that Megan is now in a white turtleneck sweater. Claudio presses the record button on his video camera on the grass.) * Claudio: Okay, Megan. It's recording. * (Claudio and Megan start exercising) * Megan: Uhm... I don't know, Claudio. This is more your thing than mine. And we have no followers. * Claudio: Yet wait and see. We'll get tons. * (Claudio and Megan start doing push-ups) * Megan: Not if like I keep blowing it like today. * (Megan starts to lose balance and hits the ground) * Megan: Aw, man! * Claudio: So you lost a little balance. So what if it happens? You were great when you stepped up to Protoboy and told him your true feelings while we were fighting his army. * Megan: Yeah, except I was facing my fears and became the brave one. I really denied on being cowardly. * Claudio: Well, as of right now, don't be a coward. It's not like you're gonna get another chance of turning Protoboy good. * Megan: Yeah, and I'm not that scared of what people don't know. * Claudio: True, but what's that even about? * (Claudio and Megan sit down on the grass) * Megan: I don't know. I'm still trying to follow Protoboy's warning to stay away from his master, but I'm not gonna give up until Protoboy reforms to our side. * Claudio: Well, if anyone can try to turn Protoboy good, it's you. * Megan: Thanks, Claudio! * Claudio: What is that? * (Megan takes her binoculars out of her backpack and sees Moshimo's flying house about to land) * Megan: It seems to be some kind of flying house. * (Moshimo's flying house lands on the ground, Professor Moshimo and Tommy come out of it) * Claudio: Professor Moshimo! * Megan: Tommy! Am I glad to see you, but how did you find us here? * Tommy: I guessed you'd be here, as I remember hearing that you were going to the park earlier. * Claudio: Well, that makes more sense. * Megan: What brought you two here and where's Robotboy? * Tommy: We were heading to Moshimo's space lab, when we were attacked by Protoboy. Robotboy fought him, but Protoboy dragged him, into a black hole, taking himself with him. But Moshimo discovered that he was still active, though we don't know where is he. We are very worried about him, for all we know, he could be in great danger! * Moshimo: We need all the help we can get to save Robotboy, so that is why we are here. * Megan: Well, Claudio and I will be happy to help. * Claudio: Yeah, Megan and I won’t let you down. * Tommy: Great, let’s go! * (Scene cuts to Robotboy, in his normal mode lying down on a grey metal floor, he appears tired) * Robotboy: Uhhhhhhh.... * (He gets up) * Robotboy: Where Robotboy be? Tommy? Moshimo? * (He finds himself in a city that resembles the Bay Area, but it looks rather different, the buildings, vehicles, and streets were destroyed) * Robotboy: What happen to Bay Area? It destroyed! * (He looks around the place, he can't see anyone, only ruins.) * Robotboy: Who do this? Protoboy? No, he come here same as me. So can't be responsible. *Robotboy: I go Tommy's house. Maybe I find explaination. *(He heads over to Tommy's house, only to find in its place, a robot factory). *Robotboy: What happen to Tommy's house? Why is there robot factory instead? *???: Don't try to play stupid, we know who you are! *Robotboy: Wha? *(7 grey humanoid robots armed with laser guns jump out of hiding and surround him). *Robot: The mighty hero, Robotboy X, resorting to such a stupid trick? You must have been hit in the head with something, probably an egg! *Robotboy: Robotboy X? Who that? *Another Robot: Enough toying around, you will either fight, or die! *Yet Another Robot: Oh how the mighty have fallen... *???: I don't think it will be him who falls... *Yet Another Robot: Ultimate too? Have you been hit in the head? Because I think that you are wr- *(A orange laser is shot at the robot who get destroyed and falls over). *???: I heard what you were saying, I don't appreciate it. *(Everyone looks around, but another robot is shot down, but this time with a blue laser). *(Robotboy and the robots see 2 figures, one who is blue, and one who is mostly black with some blue, the laser-gun welding robots prepare to fight). *???: You'd be mistaken if you thought I was the one who got hit in the head... *(The blue figure jumps down). *Robotboy X: I believe it was you 7, who got hit in the head with an egg. *Robot: Get him! *(5 robots charge at him and start firing, Robotboy X avoids the lasers and activates his saw blades and rushes at them and slices right through them and destroys all 5 of them). *Robotboy X: You all right? *Robotboy: Yes, I ok. *Robotboy X: Hey, you look like.... Me? Back in my early days... *Robotboy: Really? *Robotboy X: Yeah, really. Hey, what’s your name? *Robotboy: I Robotboy! *Robotboy X: ...Wha? That was my name too! Category:Transcripts Category:Stubs